


蝶翼

by Philia_Alexi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philia_Alexi/pseuds/Philia_Alexi
Summary: 这一世，富可敌国的结弦遇到了头牌牛郎Javier。请先阅读前文https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834741/chapters/36872517#workskin





	蝶翼

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [鸟羽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834741) by [Philia_Alexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philia_Alexi/pseuds/Philia_Alexi), [smile88325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325). 



> 这是一个关于前世今生的联动脑洞，感谢我的朋友陪我一起。如果没记错的话，这是我的第一篇yuzuvier？大概吧。

不知道从什么时候开始，每年的4月15日开始变成了歌舞伎町的大日子。  
这一天，那些寂寞如雪的女人们仿佛一同约好了一般失去理智，丢掉作为有钱人家太太小姐的矜持和自尊，哭着喊着，为一个男人疯狂。  
即使这个男人只是想要她们的钱。

“那又有什么关系呢！如果哈比酱需要钱的话，尽管拿去就好了，我得到的，是哈比酱的爱啊！”

哈维尔?费尔南德兹——花名：海盗，歌舞伎町C?C俱乐部的头牌牛郎。没人知道他一个西班牙人为何会不远万里，漂洋过海来到日本。但是他的到来，改变了歌舞伎町牛郎圈固有游戏规则，甚至还带动了这一条街的经济，也让C?C俱乐部的老板BO成功跻身成为歌舞伎町最有钱的俱乐部老板。BO也不是日本人，所以对Javi也建立了除了老板和摇钱树之外，更深厚的情感。

“起床了！着火了!快点从你的床上爬起来！”

Javi的公寓里，Brian又开始蹦着高儿的大呼小叫。而万人迷的海盗先生，仍然坚定的卷着自己的被子，宁死不屈。天知道这个在女人面前深情款款体贴入微的男人，私下里居然可以懒得像一条没有骨头的蛇。

 

“再有不到两周就是你的生日了，快点打起精神来，想想西班牙海边的别墅，想想你想要买下的足球队。” Brian哄孩子一样把他从床上拖起来：“快点穿好衣服，今天的客人太多了，迟到半小时总比一小时要好吧！”

“迟到一分钟和迟到一小时根本就没有区别啊。”Javi嘟囔着摘掉眼罩：“反正我迟到她们也会觉得我很可爱。‘啊，不愧是南欧人呢，这种随性散漫真的超可爱的~‘’’”  
“拿出点你的职业道德来啊！” Brian怒吼着把他推进浴室：“把你的胡子刮干净，你看起来像是那些贵妇的同龄人了。”  
Javi对着镜子摸了摸自己毛绒绒的脸，十分遗憾：“这样不好吗？很多人说我留胡子好看。”

当晚，Javi出现的C?C的时候又引起了一阵骚动。  
“啊啊啊啊，哈比酱今天刮了胡子呢！”  
“虽然有胡子的哈比也很帅气，但是刮掉胡子后的少年感真的太棒了！”  
“老板！我要指名！”  
“贱婢！明明是我先！”  
“哈比酱！哈比酱！！！”

但是当晚，从种种竞争者中脱颖而出（钱多的意思），成功指名Javi的，是一个从来没有见过的客人。Javi偷偷在包间外看了看，那名客人很年轻的样子，以日本女性来说，身材十分高挑，她穿着件极简单的白色连身裙，戴了顶很复古的帽子，帽子上的纱网垂下来挡住了半张脸，看不清楚长相。

“嘘嘘！”  
Javi使劲儿冲Brian招手，Brian赔笑着跟两个客人调笑了几句，瞪着眼冲Javi走了过来：“你在干什么？还不快进去。”  
“这个人是谁？”Javi冲着包间努了努嘴：“她看起来可不像是会来这种地方的人。”

Brian跟他头挤头的也凑过去看，只见那客人抬起带着白色手套的手，迟疑的动了动自己面前的茶杯，然后小心翼翼地凑在杯耳对着的杯口位置，抿了一口茶。  
“看起来确实很有钱啊，你看她，连手套腕口都缀着珍珠。” Brian美滋滋地搓手手：“儿子靠你了，把她拿下，我们就能换车了。”  
“噫！要不是未成年人进不来，我都要怀疑自己犯法了，你居然好意思。”Javi嘴上嫌弃地吐槽，身体却毫不迟疑的打起精神，展开笑容，他对着反光的墙面整理了一下衣领，推开了包房的门。

“打扰了~”

听到那句带着点口音的敬语，羽生结弦下意识打了个哆嗦，慌忙整理了一下帽子，以确定自己的脸不会被人看清楚。没错，羽生结弦——羽生财团家的小儿子，帝国最完美闪耀的贵族小公子，现在正男扮女装，在歌舞伎町的牛郎店里，指名了头牌。

很早以前，羽生偶然间见过Javi一次。当时歌舞伎町有巡游活动，各家大型的俱乐部都有花车参与，C?C俱乐部当时的花车主题是加勒比海盗——这显然都是为了衬托他们最粗壮的那棵摇钱树。花车按照黑珍珠号装饰，C?C所有的员工都扮成海盗，连BO都装饰了巴博萨的假发。Javi站在高处，仗着自己身手灵活，在桅杆、缆绳之间跳来跳去，冲着沿街的人挥手飞吻。他那时候故意晒黑了一点，还蓄了胡子，还在下眼睑上画了条粗粗的黑色眼线。身上松垮垮地套着一件刻意染的脏脏的海盗衬衣，毫不客气的把领口开的很深，露出引人遐想的胸肌，引得周围的女性扯破嗓子疯狂尖叫。  
作为富豪榜排名第一家族的小公子，羽生显然不会参与这种活动。但是那天他刚巧在附近的大楼开会，周围围了一群下属公司的中年秃顶男诚惶诚恐的拍他马屁。羽生心累的不行，抽了空溜出来透气，刚好看见歌舞伎町的花车巡游。Javi围了条很显眼的红色头巾，羽生很容易就看见了他。像是有什么奇怪的感应，Javi刚好抬头看了这边一眼。  
其实那个距离隔的非常远，羽生甚至看不清楚他的脸，更不可能是跟他目光相对。但是不知道为什么，那个瞬间，就真的好像是有一艘海盗船乘风破浪而来，桅杆上的英俊海盗冲着他的心口开了一枪。

羽生很快就搞清楚了Javi的身份。拜那些狂热的海盗粉丝所赐，网上能找到不少他的资料，那些照片、视频上的他比他想象的更加英俊，有着南欧人特有的深棕色的大眼睛，扇子一样的睫毛，感觉他眨一眨眼睛就好像能卷起一阵风。羽生饶有兴趣的在网上把他的照片扒了个遍，Javi不笑的时候有种凌厉的危险感，笑起来的时候……他的笑起码有两种不同的方式，一种像是经过严格精细训练出来的笑，非常深情款款，含蓄但直接有效的诱惑人。另一种更自然，青涩中还带了丝傻气（大多出现在一些抓拍里），这就很要命了。  
啊，等一下，C?C俱乐部是什么地方？牛郎店？  
羽生皱了一下眉头，但随即就舒展开来。  
那不是更好吗？！  
因为我除了钱真的一无所有————羽生结弦（并不是）

这时Javi入行以来，面临的最大的困难。这位自称Y子的年轻小姐，非常，非常，非常的让他难以应对。她为他买了很多酒，但不苟言笑，完全不会主动开口，如果Javi引出一个问题，那么她会用极简短的句子回答，然后继续沉默。Javi已经把自己能想到的招式用过来了一遍，介绍自己、赞美她的鞋子、展示才艺、讲Brian的糗事等等等等，但这位Y子小姐始终都没有像其他客人那样展露出笑容。  
“是我有什么地方做的不好吗？”  
Javi有些沮丧地看向她，他经常会手段性的用这种无辜的狗狗眼看向那些他想要掏她们钱包的客人，但今天他是真的有些泄气了：“还是说，您并不喜欢我。”  
“不，不，不是这样的。”Y子小姐终于有了一些有起伏的声音：“我是说，Javi先生很好，我很喜欢。”  
“啊，是吗，可是我完全感受不到呢。”  
Javi终于有了一丝信心，乘胜追击地借着倒酒的动作坐近了一点。他还没来得及说什么，Y子突然像被火烧到一样跳了起。  
“今天就先到这里吧，我还有事。”她飞快的走向包房的门口，在握住把手的时候迟疑了一刻，像是想要说什么，但是又咽了回去：“再见。”

“那么，期待您的下次指名哦~”

“你，这是怎么了……？”  
Brian找到Javi的时候，Javi正躺在包厢的沙发上，一副异常严肃又了无生趣的表情，像是在思考什么深刻的哲学问题：“Brian，我觉得我应该要重新规划一下我的人生。”  
“啥？”  
“我是谁，从哪儿来，要到哪儿，我到底想要做什么？”Javi呆滞的看着天花板：“我开始怀疑在这里上班是不是我的天职……以前那些客人是不是其实一直都是因为觉得我滑稽又可笑才指名我的？”  
“说啥呢？”  
Brian一脸莫名其妙，他抛出一个小珠宝盒子给Javi：“那位客人送给你的。”  
Javi一把接过了，打开看的时候眼睛都值了——那是颗指甲盖大小的香槟钻，是没有镶嵌的裸石。Javi瞬间一骨碌爬了起来，：“这是啥？爸爸你不要吓我！”  
“虽然香槟钻算钻石里面便宜的，但是这颗个头颗不算小。”Brian挑了挑眉毛：“她说‘这和Javi先生眼睛的颜色很像。’”

接下来的日子，Y子小姐开始每天都会来指名Javi，如果碰上客人太多，她就十分好脾气等着，并没有像那种三流电影里嚣张地拿钱砸人，尽管Javi知道她真的非常有钱。这十几天来他陆陆续续收到Y子小姐的各种礼物，她从不直接给钱，有时候是没有镶嵌的原矿宝石，有时候是精巧可爱的古董玩物。这样的礼物往往会让牛郎很头疼，因为价格虽然高昂却难以出手，但是Javi却不介意，他其实也没那么缺钱，收到礼物总是会让人开心的。Javi越来越觉得这位Y子小姐有趣了，她依旧不怎么说话，但是Javi渐渐的能感觉到她的意思。突然挺直腰板是对话题有兴趣，抓紧杯子是有些局促，放下杯子清嗓子大概是有点害羞。她大概是那种金字塔顶尖家族里娇养的大小姐。Javi很了解这种女人，他见得太多了，（虽然这么年轻的还是第一个）。唯一她们都太寂寞了，看似花团锦簇的生活大概也十分消耗精神。Javi有一次看到Y子因为等了太久，在包厢里坐着睡着的样子。她连睡着都坐的一丝不苟，端庄谨慎地有点可爱。Javi站起身来把空调调高了两度，轻手轻脚地坐在他旁边。

“唔……对不起，我睡着了。”  
Javi陪着他坐了很久，直到店里都快打烊Y子才醒了过来。她揉了揉眼睛，样子像个小孩子，但脸上却莫名地看上去有些忧郁。Javi对着她突然生出了一种内疚感，下意识地说道：“Y子小姐以后还是请不要来这里了吧。”  
Y子愣了一刻，随即挑了挑眉毛，终于露出个与她身份相符的傲气的神情：“是我来的太多，让Javi先生感到困扰了吗？”  
“不不不，不是这样的。”Javi手忙脚乱的道歉：“我很抱歉，但是我不是这个意思，我的意思是……我的意思是说，您不是应该来这种地方的人。”  
Y子饶有兴趣的看着他，Javi舔了舔嘴唇，有点后悔自己的一时冲动：“我是说，我们这种人，其实就是为了钱……”  
“我很有钱。”Y子好心的提醒道。  
“是的，我知道您很富有，但是您的钱，不应该花在这种地方，花在……花在我身上。”Javi叹了口气：“这条街上，因为寂寞而丧失自我的人太多了，您还这么年轻，不应该这样生活下去。”  
Y子看了看他，轻轻地笑了一下，听不太出来情绪：“我听说，歌舞伎町的工作者，经常会用这种手段欲迎还拒，抓牢客人的心。”  
Javi大窘，刚想要辩解什么，Y子又开口道：“但是我相信，Javi先生并不是这个意思。我虽然年轻，但已经见识过太多复杂的人心，我能看得出来，您是在替我着想。”  
那之后包厢里的气氛就变得凝固了，Javi不得不转移话题，强作镇定的用母语唱了一首情歌，期间几次破音，但Y子小姐一直沉默，她也不离开，也不说话，只是默默地看着Javi，眼神里复杂的很，热切中甚至还有一种燃烧殆尽地决绝，竟然让Javi恍惚间有种要落泪的错觉。两个人尴尬地终于熬到了俱乐部打烊，Brian亲自和Javi一起送Y子小姐出门，门口有一辆低调的黑色轿车在等着，头发花白的司机替她打开车门，她低声跟Brian和Javi告别，然后没有回头的离开了。

“儿子，我觉得不妙啊。”Brian拍了拍Javi的肩膀：“我感觉你已经很久没有得罪过客人了。”  
“是我故意的。”Javi无视Brian放大的瞳孔和捶胸顿足的哀嚎：“她还是个孩子呢，不应该陷在这种游戏里。”  
“嘶~”Brian露出一个牙酸的表情：“你怎么会突然良心发现，这不是你的风格啊，而且你也不可能会喜欢上她。”  
Brian用的是陈述句，其斩钉截铁的程度大可媲美他和新客人吹嘘Javi的职业素养，Javi耸了耸肩：“我也不知道，大概是有些可怜她。”  
“啧，她那么有钱，你先可怜可怜自己吧。”Brian抱怨完，又亲热地揽住了Javi的肩膀：“没关系，只是少了一个客人而已，马上就是你生日了，我们做一场专门的生日会，提前和黄牛们把门票价格炒起来，一定要把溜走的钱赚回来。”

Y子小姐果然没有再来，而Brian口中溜走的钱，回来的比他想象的还要快，并且多出了很多。  
“快快快，儿子！”  
Brian火烧一样的找到在后台正在换装的Javi，他准备要在生日会最后的高潮时刻给所有捧场的客人跳一曲弗拉明戈。Brian气喘吁吁地扯住他，Javi甚至从他的瞳孔里恍惚看见了福泽谕吉：“快？不要着急，我已经准备好了。”  
“不，不是这个快。快去做最后的感谢，然后我们马上走。”  
Javi一脸茫然：“走？去哪儿？生日会呢？”  
Brian愣了一刻，显然是忘了什么，随机便抱着Javi大声嚎啕：“爸爸对不起你啊，我的好儿子，都是爸爸的错，爸爸我……已经把你卖给别人了！”  
“？！”  
“就是那位Y子小姐，她要带你出台，我已经答应她了。”Brian鞠了一把不存在的眼泪：“那可是个好人家，你去了以后可要乖乖听话……”  
“Brian！”Javi哭笑不得的冲他吼道：“你在干什么？！这跟说好的不一样！我是个牛郎不是鸭，牛郎你懂吗？只卖艺不卖身的！”  
“我知道，我知道。”Brian连忙安抚他：“可是这你不吃亏啊！想想看你在西班牙的海边别墅，想想你想要买下足球队……”  
“你知道的，Brian，你知道我的。”Javi把他拉到角落，咬牙切齿地压低声音：“你知道我是gay，我对女人没反应的！”  
Brian嘿嘿一笑，不知道从哪里变出一个颜色暧昧的药瓶，塞进了Javi的口袋里，对他竖了竖大拇指。  
“……”

坐在那辆眼熟的黑色轿车上，Javi头疼地按着太阳穴，Brian小心翼翼凑近他，还想继续劝说什么，Javi瞪了一眼他，他马上缩了回去，露出个慈和父亲一般的笑容。  
“她给了你多少钱。”Javi气呼呼地问道。  
“她一开始给我这个数儿。”Brian比了个手势，见Javi皱眉，马上说道：“我坚定地拒绝了，我说我儿子是卖艺不卖身的！别以为有几个钱就能践踏我儿子的清白。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……”Brian越说越说小声，鹌鹑一样缩在座椅里。：“她撕了两张空白支票给我……”  
Javi两眼一黑，一口气差点上不来。  
“你就为了爸爸，去试一试嘛。”Brian撺掇他：“你看她那么平，跟你喜欢的小男生没差别嘛！再不济，她那个小身板儿也不能强暴你啊！”  
“Brian！别胡说了。”Javi瞥了一眼前方的司机，司机识趣的升起和后座之间的隔板，Javi叹了口气：“你觉得如果我不能让她满意的话……啧，我指的是各种意义上的让她满意，别拿那种眼神看我。如果她不高兴，你觉得我们会有什么下场？”  
看Brian陷入了思考，Javi又继续说道：“她能扯两张空白支票给你，如果再扯两张什么支票给别人呢？我是说类似少了根小手指的那种人……”  
“那你就更要想尽办法让她开心啊！”Brian一把握住Javi的手，泪眼婆娑：“好儿子，爸爸的身家性命都在你身上了。你可一定要争气啊！”  
Javi觉得太阳穴都要炸了。Y子小姐虽然安静随和，但是感觉可真不是容易开心的人。有钱人的烦恼真的太难懂了。  
当Javi站在那座夸张的庄园前面时，这个想法再次深深地在脑海中回响起来。有钱人的烦恼真的太难懂了！这里是东京吗？她真的在寸土寸金的东京有这样一座庄园？Javi突然开始觉得理解Brian了，如果他不是个天生gay的话，他可能真的会想要好好的把握住这次机会。  
沉默的管家带着他穿过花园，长廊，前厅，来到二楼。那是一件开阔的会客室，连着一个摆满盆栽花卉的阳台，挑高至三层的空间大到咳嗽一声会有回响，Javi局促不安地坐着，那个哑巴一样的管家在他面前用非常传统的手法给他烹了茶，Javi诚惶诚恐地接过喝了一口，被烫的倒吸了一口冷气，又规矩地把茶杯放了回去。  
“咳……”  
Javi冲着那咳嗽的声音看过去，只见一个熟悉地纤细身影站在三楼的栏杆处。Javi这时才第一次真正看清了Y子小姐的面容。她确实很年轻，也极好看，她并不属于夸张艳丽的长相，眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇都长得很素净，眉眼间有股淡淡的忧郁，格外的惹人心软。  
不不不！等一下，这不是重点！重点是，她好像并不是“她”！  
Javi瞪大了眼睛，下意识地上前了两步。是的，他没看错，短发，喉结，颜色虽然鲜艳但确实是男式的和服。Javi茫然地看着他，结结巴巴地开口道：“您是Y子小姐的哥哥？”  
“Javi先生，请跟我来。”  
Javi顺着令人眩晕的旋转楼梯走到他身边，青年冲他点了点头，开口仍是那个温和的声音：“抱歉我之前的装扮，因为外面认识我的人很多，扮成女孩子的话，我出门，或是去见Javi先生都比较方便。”  
Javi又忍不住细细看了他一眼，突然很多信息在脑海里汇聚在一起，他也想起了他是谁。羽生结弦，那个传说中的隐形帝国的继承人，最受人瞩目的青年贵公子。关于他的传言太多了，但大抵都包括了病弱、怪癖这两个词。  
Javi觉得腿有点软，结弦还在往前走，他只好跟着。他们穿过一道道门，直走进一间不大的房间，那房间里只摆了一张沙发椅，有一盏昏暗的落地灯，墙上挂着一张画。结弦带着他走到画前，那是张很有年代的画像，画上是个雌雄莫辨的美人，他，或者她散着黑色的长头，穿着艺妓才会穿的那种艳丽和服，唇角有一点笑意，不知道被画下来的时候他在看着什么，他的眼睛里是浓到以至于绝望的爱意。

Javi觉得腿有点软，结弦还在往前走，他只好跟着。他们穿过一道道门，直走进一间不大的房间，那房间里只摆了一张沙发椅，灯光昏暗，角落里似乎有纪录保持温度和湿度的仪器。正对着那张沙发的墙上挂着一张画。结弦带着他走到画前，那是张很有年代的画像，画上是个雌雄莫辨的美人，他，或者她散着黑色的长头，穿着艺妓才会穿的那种艳丽和服，唇角有一点笑意，不知道被画下来的时候他在看着什么，他的眼睛里是浓到以至于绝望的爱意。

Javi下意识地伸出手想要触摸画中的那个人，然后他突然就哭了。不是眼睛发热，也不是默默流泪，他突然捂住了自己的脸，呜咽着哭出声来。他觉得脑子里像是飞进了一群乱糟糟的蝴蝶，那些奇怪的蝴蝶盲目地撞来撞去，它们翅膀上的磷粉扑簌簌地掉落，在他眼前飞舞，渐渐地幻化成一些难以捉摸的画面。他看不清楚，也想不起来，他只觉得特别难过，特别痛。  
“Javi……”  
结弦走近他，轻轻的扯了扯他的袖子。Javi用力地吸了一口气，强迫自己镇定下来，他看着结弦和画中人一模一样的脸，颤抖着问他：“那是谁？是你吗？”  
“那不重要，已经不重要了。”  
结弦看着他，用微凉的手遮住了他的眼睛，感觉到Javi的睫毛轻轻的刷过自己的手心。Javi看不见他的脸，但能听出来他在笑，又像是在哭，他也在发抖。他说：“我找到你了，我终于找到你了。”

Javi下意识地就抱住了他，他觉得自己早就应该这样做了，他想要抱他，想要亲吻他的嘴唇，不过不是现在。因为结弦正在他怀里哭的撕心裂肺，好像承载了远超于他二十几年人生的委屈和不安。那天，结弦哭了很久，一开始只是哭，后来开始哭喊一些Javi听不清的句子，然后又用他纤细的拳头一拳一拳的捶打Javi的胸口，揪扯他的衣服，用力的摇晃他。Javi只觉得心碎，他隐约从画里，从结弦的眼睛里推测到了什么让他难以置信的答案，他觉得结弦很可能从一开始就知道这个答案，他觉得很愧疚，因为结弦一直背负着那些，原本应该他们两人一同承担的记忆。

结弦从懂事起，就意识到自己身上可能存在着一些不寻常的因素。他很小的时候经常会被噩梦困扰，那时候他还不太明白那些梦代表着什么，但随着他年纪的增长，那些梦变得有迹可循。他查阅过很多书籍，拜访过一些旧迹，甚至去神社见过阴阳师，但都还是不得其解。直到那天在他在美术馆里看见了一幅画。  
一开始羽生家大发雷霆，那幅画画着结弦的脸，写着他的名字。没人能解释这是不是一场带着暧昧意味指向的恶作剧，但是鉴定技术显示，那幅画确实出自数百年前。羽生家很生气，但也很无奈，最后倒是结弦很平静的出面，花了一个不是很划算的价钱，跟画的持有者买下了那幅画。

“我父亲原本是想毁掉它的。但是被我阻止了。”  
Javi坐在那张沙发上，让结弦坐在自己腿上，他握着结弦的手，和他十指相扣，一节一节的摸索他手指的骨骼，他想要记住他所有的一切细节，他亲吻结弦的指尖，好奇的问他：“你害怕吗？我是说，你一直都被那些原本不应该存在的记忆困扰，这对一般人来说，是一件很可怕的事情。”  
“有一点。”结弦有些不好意思的笑了，他抽回了手，揽住Javi的脖子：“但是我想，我之所以会记得这些，一定是有原因的，那大概意味着，这一次我可以找到你。而且，你看，我确实做到了。”  
Javi亲了亲他的他的脸颊，结弦白净的脸上染了些粉红色，然后猫一样的在Javi肩膀上磨蹭自己脸，Javi手臂收紧了一些，用力的把结弦箍在自己胸口，他又有点想哭了：“对不起，yuzu，我很抱歉。”  
“为什么要说对不起？”  
Javi沮丧地低下了头：“因为你记得，我却忘了。是我丢下了你。”  
“Javi，你没有丢下我。”结弦捧住他的头，他哭过以后眼睛肿肿的，但是嘴角一直带着藏不住的笑意：“你不记得那些事情，但你记得你爱我，不是吗？”  
“是的，我爱你。”  
Javi和他额头相抵，继而亲吻他的眼睛，然后一路向下，含住结弦早樱一般的唇瓣。他早就想这么做了，他努力地想让自己显得不那么像一个青涩冲动的毛头小子，但还是忍不住无节制的汲取他唇舌上那股像是薄荷和牛奶掺杂的少年气。结弦一开始还有些迟疑，但很快便舒展了身体回应他的热情。  
他们挤在那张并不大的沙发上亲热，Javi顺着结弦的下巴一点一点的啃噬到他的脖子，他很自私的想在他身上留下的痕迹，但又觉得不忍玷污。他顺着结弦的和服的下摆把手探进去，得到了结弦从喉咙里发出的代表羞涩和舒服的咕噜声。那件式样复杂，又看起来很昂贵的和服让Javi手足无措的急红了眼。结弦看着他跟和服腰带较劲，滑稽的有点可爱，他抬起脚轻轻的踢了他一下。Javi看出他眼睛里的意思，故作生气的抓住了他的脚，在他的脚趾上上不轻不重的咬了一口。结弦扁着嘴还来不及叫痛，Javi就抽掉了他脚上的足袋，含住他刚刚咬过的地方。结弦身体的每一个地方都生的很好看，让他想要全部都品尝。这也有可能是Javi一厢情愿的认为，因为结弦有些难为情的开始轻轻地挣扎，Javi拖住了他的脚，顺着他足弓的弧度一路舔吻，从脚踝一直到和服里面，结弦一开始还喃喃地说着，不要，不要这样。直到Javi温柔又不容拒绝地含住他性器，他便只能仰着修长的脖颈发出不明意义的呻吟。  
Javi耐心地用手和舌头取悦他，结弦释放的很快。他的确还青涩的很，但又不遗余力地试图在Javi面前打开自己，他们彼此都那么想取悦对方。结弦细细地喘着气，撑起身子自己去解和服的腰带，他脸上烧的厉害，手上却没有犹豫。Javi停下来动作，诚恳地欣赏眼前的景色。结弦把自己从那件绘着红色，白色山茶的和服里一点点的剥出来，他浑身都肉眼可见的泛起粉红色，尤其是意识到Javi还穿的很整齐的时候。Javi察觉到他的眼神，站起身来一件件的脱掉他那身风骚的佛拉明戈舞衣。他甚至产生了一丝紧张的错觉，他以往的性经历都不曾这样虔诚庄重过。  
“这是什么固有的职业特色节目吗？”  
结弦看到他在吞咽唾液，咕咕哝哝的笑起来，Javi凑上去捧住他的脸，他也被逗笑了：“没有，这是只属于你的，从前从来没有过，以后都只属于你的特别服务。”  
“我才不要呢……”  
不等结弦说完，Javi就再一次深深地吻住他，勾着他的舌尖缓缓的画圈。结弦很快又软倒了下去，他说不出话来，只是握着Javi的手按在自己左胸的位置，把自己最脆弱的地方献上。那缎子一样的皮肤紧紧地吸附着Javi的手，结弦身上有一层薄薄的刻意锻炼出来的肌肉，但还是瘦的厉害，瘦的让Javi觉得稍一用力就会把他折断，他只能加倍小心的疼爱他。  
他含住结弦的乳尖吮吸，那里是结弦自己都未曾察觉的敏感地带，他只矜持了一下下，便热切的回应，他不停地叫Javi的名字，一开始是小声呢喃，然后变得越来越缠人，叫的Javi觉得自己快要爆炸了，但还是忍着耐心替结弦开拓那处隐秘的甬道，结弦才发泄过的地方又隐隐有了反应，他觉得身体深处有一种甜腻的痛感，他想要他，想要全部，想要更多。  
“Javi……进来，就这样进来。”  
“再等一下，”Javi在他的眼角啄了一口：“你会受伤的。”  
“可以了，我不想再等了。”  
结弦撒娇一般的抱怨，Javi正要吻他，突然又想到什么，脸色一变：“啊，不对，我没有套子。”  
该死的Brian！  
结弦觉得好气又好笑，他把修长的腿缠在Javi腰上：“不需要，我不想要那种东西。”  
Javi还想要说什么，结弦又把他缠紧了一点，小声说道：“那里很干净的。”  
“不不不，宝贝我没有那个意思……”  
“如果你不干净，”结弦瞪了瞪眼睛：“我就派我家养的忍者切了你。”  
结弦强忍着笑意吓唬他，他现在终于没了那种眼底深藏的忧郁感，Javi心里一甜，完全无视了那句调侃的威胁，缓慢又坚定的挺进。  
“嗯啊……”  
尽管Javi非常温柔，但那里并不是天生用来欢爱的地方，结弦下意识咬住了嘴唇，Javi敏锐地看到了这一点，他放缓了速度，一边吻他，用舌尖顶开他紧咬的牙关，一边含糊不清的安慰他。等结弦觉得可以接受了，他便坚定地顶到了深处，结弦忍不住的尖叫出声，恍惚间他好像又被拉进了经历过无数次的梦境里，是的，他就是这样的，梦境里所谓的前世，Javi也是这么温柔，他太温柔了，一直都这么温柔，大概就是这份温柔，结弦才能再次准确的找到他。  
“Yuzu，别哭，别哭……”Javi一点点吮掉他的眼泪，一遍遍的抚摸他的脸庞：“怎么了宝贝，你，是不是又想起了什么？”  
结弦摇了摇头，揽住Javi的脖子，在他耳边低语：“没有了，以后都不会再想起来，我不需要去想，我已经找到你了。”  
他再一次这么说，Javi便再一次激动地吻他，他们只磨合了一小会儿，便契合地如同经年的恋人，不过也许从某种无法证实的角度上来说，他们确实熟悉彼此的身体。Javi把结弦抱起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，这个体位进的很深，结弦只觉得骨头都麻了，但Javi只是想可以面对面的抱着他吻他。他们一直在接吻，结弦觉得嘴唇都要快磨掉一层皮，但是就是怎么都觉得不够，他难耐地腻着Javi发出不明意义的媚叫。Javi知道他又快要到了，他开始加快速度想要和结弦一起，他咬着结弦的耳廓，按着结弦柔韧的腰肢不停的耸动，结弦叫的嗓子都哑了，但还是要他给他更多更多。Javi越过结弦的肩膀，看到那副似乎代表了两人前世因缘的油画，不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得那幅画中人的脸模糊了一点。结弦感觉到他的视线，用力扳住他的脸，把他转向自己。  
“你，你不许看……”结弦的声音被快要到达顶峰的情欲弄的断断续续，他瞪着眼睛，用力地在Javi嘴唇上咬了一口：“你只能看着我！”  
他身上渐渐出现一些与他年纪，身份相当的任性和娇气，Javi只觉得这样的结弦可爱的令他发疯：“即使那就是你自己，你也要吃醋。”  
“嗯！”结弦一边喘息，一边随着Javi的节奏无师自通的摆动腰肢：“Javi是我的！只能是我一个人的，就算是另一个我也不可以！”  
Javi果断地吻住他喋喋不休的嘴巴，用温柔而又富有攻击性的挺进回答他，结弦被他炽热的唇舌堵住了声音，只能发出极乐的呜咽声，结弦知道Javi就要到了，他变本加厉地缠住他，发出一些意义不明的只言片语，Javi很容易的明白了他的意思，他停下来想要抽出来射在外面的动作，咬着结弦的颈侧做最后的冲刺。结弦被他激烈的动作搅得像一块在火上烤的冰，浑身的细胞都在难耐地渴求他，Javi终于低吼着全部都给了他，结弦尖叫着他的名字也释放了出来。

“以后不能这样了。”  
Javi躺在沙发上，让结弦趴在自己胸前，帮他清理身体里面的东西。他们又做了一次，那张笨重的沙发被撞的偏离原来的位置好远。结弦还是缠着他不肯去洗澡，Javi只能扯过那件被揉的不成样子的和服裹着他。结弦享受他这种无微不至的爱护，笑嘻嘻地用手卷他的头发，不讲理的跟他撒娇：“我喜欢这样。”  
“这样对你的身体有负担。”Javi在他的脸上不停的啜吻：“我希望你好好的。”  
他看了一眼那幅画，欲言又止，画上的“结弦”明显的有一种病态。他本能的担心眼前的人  
“都说了不许你看了。”结弦扁着嘴抱怨他：“我明天就让人把这幅画锁起来。”  
“嗨，多亏了它你才能找到我，不是吗。”  
“那已经是过去的事了。他是我，但也不是我。”结弦把下巴支在他的胸口，说话的气息喷的Javi心尖上痒痒的：“我们是注定会再相遇的。就好像Javi虽然不记得我，但是命运还是一步一步把你带到了日本，带回了我身边。”  
“是的，我们是被上天所眷顾的。”Javi搂着他，用指背轻轻地摩挲他的眼角：“我爱你，Yuzu，这一次不会再丢下你了。”  
“你没有丢下我，在这里。”结弦比了比自己的心口：“还有，我也爱你。”  
那幅画最终被结弦锁进了地下室，他们都不再需要它了，就像结弦说的那样，他找到了他，这一次他们再也不会分开。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，希望你们喜欢。


End file.
